This is Me
by KuroShiroYuki
Summary: Short one-shot. Ikarishipping.Minor Poke and Contest Shipping Did a full re-write.


**This is the complete rewriting of the previous version. A short one shot fanfic, just for you.**

October 30, 1999

Dawn's POV

I was invited to Gary's party. The party was held at a bar near his home. I thought that May and Misty was going to be here, and that is exactly why I came here. I wanted to spend some times with my friends. Since we had a huge exam I couldn't hang out with my friends for 2 weeks, and that was a long time. Well, at least my boyfriend, Paul is here with me. "Having a good time, Dawn?" I turned and saw my plum headed boyfriend. I smiled at him without saying a word. I thought that it was going to let him notice that I wanted to leave, but instead he smiled, I mean smirked back. He never smiled at anyone. Not even to me.

This party was getting worse every second. There wasn't a single person that I know except for Paul, Gary, and Green. How could Paul expected me to have a great time here? When he already knew that I knew no one here. I stared at the exit and noticed that the owner of the bar was walking out. I kept on staring and then he silently closed the door, and I saw that the lock was turning. We were locked from the outside.

Something's wrong. Really wrong. Or else why would the bar's owner would lock the door and trap us all in? We are all students and if it was for the money, it is Gary's party! The owner could just ask him to pay. Not us.

Then I smelled something weird. I turned my head toward the exit again and saw a streak of grey smoke squeezing through the door. I stood up from the chair that I was sitting and walked to Paul and tapped on his shoulder. "Paul, I want to go home." I said. "What? But I want to enjoy this party more! Just give me a half an hour Dawn." He said turning back to Gary. I bit my lower lip and regretted myself to come to this stupid party.

Someone screamed and we all turned toward the direction of the source of the sound. The one who was screaming was a girl who was standing at the front of the exit. And there was a fire burning the nearest table. Soon the party became a field of chaos. Everybody was screaming and running, not knowing what to do. Some started to jump out of the window, but seriously? This place was on the 5th floor! We might die from trying to escape.

I searched for my boyfriend. "Paul?" I called out his name. Suddenly a hand grabbed my shoulder and dragged me to the corner. I turned to see who it was, and thank goodness it was Paul. He forced me to sit down on the corner and took off his jacket and covered me with it. Then he found a water bottle at the nearby table and poured the whole thing on the jacket, soaking it wet. I peeked from the cloth and glanced at Paul who was carrying a chair toward here. He put it over me so that I was under the chair.

He crawled under the chair and hugged me tight. "Dawn, listen. I really want to tell you that I'm so sorry for being a horrible boyfriend. And I'm also sorry for not listening to you. I'm so sorry Dawn. I'm sorry." I cried. From both fear and I was also moved by his words." The last thing I heard before I fainted was three words; 'I LOVE YOU.'

I woke up in the hospital. "Dawn, you are awake! Doctor, over here!" I heard May's voice. "Dawn, you were the only survival! What happened?" It was mom. I turned my head and was Paul's brother. He was crying. "I'm sorry." I weakly whispered and fell asleep again.

-One month later-

I stepped into my bathroom. My mom wasn't here. I looked for what I wanted. I saw the container and opened it. I held it up and stared at it. A sharp, slim, shiny razor blade, now in between my thumb and my index finger. I stared at it while holding it up to my eye level. I dropped it onto the floor. It hit the tiles with 'clang.' I sighed and picked it up again. All the memories of Paul were reflected on the blade. Then I looked up and saw Paul. He was smiling. No, it wasn't a smirk. It was a smile. He petted my head then disappeared. I felt tears crawling down my face. I looked down and looked into the blade. It was me. Sad and depressed. I brought the blade and put it on my wrist.

I opened my eyes. I saw nothing but a light blue sky. And it was beautiful. I stood up. I was in a cloth that I have never seen before, plain white dress. I looked around. There was nothing but a cloud. Then I noticed that I was standing on a cloud. "Hello?" I called out. Then I felt someone put his hand on my shoulder. I slowly turned around. And when I saw him, I started to cry. He hugged me and then whispered into my ears. "It's alright. Everything is going to be fine." Every word made me feel relaxed. Thank you, for making me comfortable now.

**This is based on the real story that happened in Incheon, Korea in October 30****th****, 1999.**

**It has said to be an accident.**

**The fire started from the basement and slowly burned down the whole building, killing 120 people and most of them being students inside the building. The owner locked the door to ger money from the students, you know payment. Now he's some minister. The part about the girl, that's true, she was the only one who survived from the building. You don't have to review. I wrote this to share this story and don't want it to happen again. Title came from the song based on it by SAT.**


End file.
